Aileen Juneman - Der Traum vom Sieg
by Enobaria03
Summary: Mein Traum war es schon immer, die Hungerspiele zu gewinnen. Aber als es dann endlich so weit ist, ist nichts so, wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe. In meinen Träumen war ich nach den Spielen zu Darnell zurückgekehrt, zu dem Jungen, den ich liebe und alles wäre perfekt. Das Problem ist, dass von allen dreitausend Jungen in Distrikt 2, die in Frage kommen, Darnell mein Mittribut ist.


**KAPITEL 1 | SIEGERIN**

In Distrikt 2 sagt man, wer sich nur gut genug anstrengt, der wird das schaffen, was er schaffen will. Kein Wunder, dass mein ganzes Leben nur aus Anstrengungen besteht. Anstrengungen, die sich jetzt endlich lohnen werden.

„Du grinst ja wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Was ist passiert?" Mein bester Freund Owen winkt mir von der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite aus zu.

Ich laufe ihm direkt in die Arme und grinse nur noch breiter als ohnehin schon. „Cooper will mich unterstützen. Er sagt, wenn ich es in die Spiele schaffe, dann steht mir kaum noch etwas im Weg."

Cooper ist einer unserer Trainer. Gut aussehend und als ehemaliger Sieger ist er vor allem bei den Mädchen ungemein beliebt, aber die meisten können nur davon träumen, von ihm gelobt zu werden. Noch vor ein paar Wochen hätte ich gedacht, dass ich bei dem jungen Mann keine Chance hätte, aber heute hat sich gezeigt, dass ich falsch lag. Umso besser.

„Das ist fantastisch!" Er drückt mich an sich. „Gut, dass Cooper endlich erkannt hat, was du kannst."

„Und? Was ist mit dir?" Ich sehe ihm in die strahlend blauen Augen.

„Ich habe auch noch nächstes Jahr.", sagt er und wird plötzlich nachdenklich. „Gehen wir jetzt? Die anderen warten sicher schon auf uns."

Das Zentrum von Distrikt 2, eben der Bezirk, in dem das Militär und damit auch Owens und meine Familien leben, ist eher städtisch aufgebaut. Wir haben ein Stadtzentrum, viele Geschäfte und es fehlt uns an nichts. Mag stimmen, dass wir die Schoßhündchen des Kapitols sind, aber mir fällt kein Grund ein, warum das negativ sein sollte.

Die vier äußeren Bezirke sind ärmer, doch die Bergarbeiter, Maurer und das andere Gesindel kümmern mich nicht wirklich. Solange sie nicht verhungern gibt es keinen Grund, etwas für diese Menschen zu tun und hier im ersten Bezirk ignorieren wir sie.

Die anderen, das sind Darnell, Janice und Elliot, warten tatsächlich schon auf uns. Jeder von ihnen hat eine große Eistüte in den Händen, ein Luxus, den wir uns einmal im Monat gönnen können. Nicht, weil wir zu wenig Geld haben, sondern weil wir alle für die Spiele trainieren. Dass wir auf Kalorien achten müssen, wurde mir schon als kleines Kind eingeschärft.

„Warum habt ihr so lange gebraucht?" Darnell begrüßt Owen mit einem Händedruck, ein üblicher Gruß unter Freunden in Distrikt 2, nur die Mädchen umarmen sich gelegentlich, wie ich es mit Janice tue. Sie hat ihre hellblonden Haare, eine Rarität im zweiten Distrikt, zu einem Pferdeschwanz hochgebunden, ihre blauen Augen strahlen. Vermutlich ist meine beste Freundin hübscher als ich, aber das ist nicht das, was für die Spiele wirklich zählt. Was den Umgang mit Waffe angeht, bin ich besser.

„Aileen hat eine gute Nachricht zu verkünden.", sagt Owen in die Runde.

„Eine sehr gute", verbessere ich und komme nicht umhin, wieder breit zu grinsen.

Janice strahlt als wüsste sie bereits, was jetzt kommen wird. Vielleicht weiß sie es auch. Sie ist meine beste Freundin. Sie weiß, welche Nachricht mich am glücklichsten machen würde. Also verkünde ich auch den anderen Dreien, was heute geschehen ist. Was Cooper mir versprochen hat.

„Und du willst?" Darnell sieht mich prüfend an.

„Was denkst du denn?" Ich grinse. „Das ist _die_ Chance."

Sein Gesicht nimmt für einen Moment einen merkwürdigen, zweifelnden Blick an, ehe seine Augen wieder beginnen, zu strahlen.

„Komm, Owen, ich hab auch Lust ein Eis zu essen." Die Eisdiele an der Ecke ist nicht sonderlich gut besucht, aber immerhin schließt sie nicht. Ich bestelle mir ein Zitroneneis, meine Lieblingssorte, und setze mich dann zu den anderen auf ein kleines Mäuerchen am Straßenrand.

„Ich finde auch, dass Aileen das tun sollte." Elliot beißt ein Stück der Eiswaffel ab. „Wenn jemand von uns eine Chance hat, dann sie. Außerdem kann Distrikt 2 wirklich mal wieder einen Sieg vertragen."

Wo er Recht hat. Cooper ist vierundzwanzig, ein Sieg ist mittlerweile fast sechs Jahre her. Auch wenn die neununddreißigsten Hungerspiele in die Geschichte eingegangen sind und Cooper immer noch überall bekannt ist und hohes Ansehen genießt, fünf Siege von armen Distrikten sind dann doch eher armselig für unseren Distrikt. Gut, dass ich jetzt da bin.

„Ach, übrigens!" Janice stößt Elliot mit dem Ellbogen in die Rippen. „Wie läuft's jetzt eigentlich mit Terra?" Terra, die hübsche Tochter des Siegers der elften Hungerspiele, hat es Elliot besonders angetan, aber ich bezweifle, dass sie ihn jemals besonders wahrgenommen hat. Elliot ist zwar nicht hässlich, doch sein Aussehen ist so unauffällig wie eine Familie, der Vater ein Friedenswächter, der ständig unterwegs ist, die Mutter ist meist zu Hause und sorgt für Elliots drei kleine Geschwister, die meist ziemliche Quälgeister sind.

„Was soll schon mit Terra sein? Ich hab sie seit ein paar Tagen nicht einmal mehr gesehen."

„Du vermisst sie", stelle ich grinsend fest.

Elliot zieht die Augenbrauen hoch und ich frage mich nicht zum ersten Mal, was Jungs eigentlich für ein Problem damit haben, so etwas einfach zuzugeben. Das Terra Elliot nicht ganz egal ist, sieht jeder.

„Und du?" Er hebt die Augenbrauen. „Wünscht du dir nicht auch schon seit Jahren, dass Darnell dich als mehr als nur eine Freundin wahrnimmt?"

Ich werfe Darnell einen Blick zu, der auf einmal sehr damit beschäftigt ist, sein Eis aufzuessen und grinse. „Nee, eigentlich nicht." Mit seinen schwarzen Haaren, denn hellgrünen Augen und den nicht ganz unattraktiven Muskeln sieht Darnell zwar gut aus und ich mag ihn wirklich, aber mehr ist da definitiv nicht.

Auf einmal rückt Janice näher an mich dran und flüstert so leise, dass die Jungs es nicht hören können: „Bist du dir da auch ganz sicher?"

„Ganz sicher", bestätige ich. Wenn ich mir über eines bewusst bin, dann darüber, dass für Liebe nach meinem Sieg noch genug Zeit ist. Im Moment sollte ich mich wirklich ganz und gar mit dem Training beschäftigen.

„Er mag dich aber. Du hättest die ganze Zeit eine Chance bei ihm haben können."

Ich zucke die Achseln. „Darnell wird ohne große Probleme ein Mädchen finden." Der Junge hat mehrere Verehrerinnen, wenn auch nicht so viele wie Cooper oder Jungs wie Nero Kane, die im ganzen Distrikt beliebt sind.

Janice wirft einen Blick über ihre Schulter. Darnell schaut uns für einen Moment an, ehe er sich wieder den beiden anderen Jungs zuwendet. „Das ist das beste Beispiel." Janice grinst mir zu.

„Ach komm schon, selbst wenn jeder Junge auf mich stehen würde, würde ich mir nicht Darnell aussuchen."

Janice schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich sag's dir, wenn du aus den Spielen zurückkommst, dann seid ihr beide so gut wie zusammen."

Ich schnaube belustigt und stecke mir die Spitze der Eiswaffel in den Mund. Janice hat Recht, ich werde aus den Spielen zurückkehren. Aber vorher bleiben mir noch zwei Monate. Zwei Monate, in denen trainieren oberste Prioritäten hat.


End file.
